


Lex Luthor's plan to eliminate The Man Of Steel

by Deepizzaguy



Category: Superman - Fandom, WordGirl
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Heroes, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 07:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: Lex Luthor who is a businessman in Metropolis has a very devious plan to beat his nemesis Superman in battle. His plan to activate two nuclear bombs to send the stare of California into the Pacific Ocean so he can build his own private island while having a Devil May Care of who gets taken down. Can Superman with the assistance of Wordgirl and her crew The Lexicon Bandits save the state?





	1. The Superstars Of Tomorrow interview session at the Daily Planet

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically an alternate version of the first Superman movie that came out in 1978. Why should the Man of Steel play the role of a workhorse when he can have the assistance of the Lexicon Bandits who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, their close family friend The History Nut Panama Squirrel featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface? Look out Hollywood. This is a family version of our heroes.

The story begins at the offices of the Daily Planet Fair City branch where Clark Kent who is secretly Superman is having a conversation with his good friend Lois Lane as identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who are in the company of their close family friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel and their cousin Becky Botsford are getting ready to conduct an interview for the television show called "Superstars Of Tomorrow" which is basically a show of outstanding work of students in schools in the Fair City region that is televised in the Fair City area as well as Metropolis on Saturday mornings.

Clark is conducting an interview with Becky Botsford who is one of the brightest students at Woodview Elementary in terms of knowing the meanings of words. Becky's cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are secretly the Isthmus Sisters since they spent their time at a super hero school in Portobelo Panama when they were in preschool are speaking with sports writer of the Daily Planet Steve Lombard in a separate section of the building.

Dee Dee Squirrel is sitting in another part of the building having a chat with Jimmy Olsen who like a Daily Bugle freelance photographer takes image of Superman in battle taking care of business in Metropolis.

Clark begins to interview Becky Botsford by asking her the question "I understand that you are an expert in defining meanings of words at Woodview Elementary School. Am I correct?"

Becky tells Clark in a tone of respect "Yes Clark. I usually am in the top five in English class as well as defining words for the students at Woodview. My main arch rival is Victoria Best who like her last name she believes she is the best at everything."

Clark then tells Becky in a tone of humor "Yes I have heard of Victoria Best being the best at everything. I usually tell her 'If you are the best at everything, then I am Batman.'" 

Becky does a double take step backwards since she cannot see in her mind's eye that Batman who has an image of being very mean to his enemies could be Clark Kent disguised.

Then Clark says to Becky "You act like you seen a ghost. I mean it is my way of keeping some people who are great at something and like to boast about it to humble them."

Becky thinking to herself "Maybe that is one tactic I should use when Victoria starts her rants over her last name." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	2. Lex Luthor's plan to get himself a nice piece of real estate in California

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor who is the richest man in Metropolis has a plan to have his own private island by hatching plans to cause a major earthquake on the San Andreas Fault so part of the Golden State sinks into the ground. However the Lexicon Bandits featuring Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface who are being trained by Superman will do what they can to stop the villains devious plan.

At this time at the offices of the Daily Planet where Becky Bostford who is secretly Wordgirl is finishing her interview with Clark Kent who a television show called "Superstars Of Tomorrow" that will be televised in syndication worldwide has Clark thank her for her time to be interviewed over her amazing ability to define words and being humble at it.

Clark tells Becky in a cheerful tone "Becky as you know I am amazed that despite your success at Woodview Elementary School as a student, you are very humble compared to the student that you mentioned named Victoria Best who believes in her heart that she is the best at everything which is impossible even for Superman. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Becky tells Clark also in a tone of cheerfulness "Thank you Clark. Believe it or not, you are my role model due to your kindness interviewing me. I am a firm believer in the saying 'When you get to the of Ancon Hill which is located in Panama, you also have to come down to be with the humanoids. Oops." Becky covers her mouth with both hands as she fears that she may have broken kayfabe. 

Then Lois Lane asks Clark Kent in a cheerful voice as well "How did it go Smallville with the whiz kid of Fair City?"

Clark tells Lois Lane "All of the children I have interviewed since we started this new segment called 'Superstars Of Tomorrow' I have never interviewed someone who is so humble in all of life, Becky also has a great sense of humor."

Lois tells Clark in a nice tone of conversation "I guess being in the presence of her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno who said that they spent their childhood in Portobelo Panama must have grown on her. You know the slogan 'What you are, you create.'"

Clark replies to Lois in a tone of amazement "You are correct Lois. You have done it again."

In the meantime back in the home of millionaire Lex Luthor he is in the company of his henchman Otis, Lex has a plan to make even more money so that he can live high on the hog so to speak.

Lex tells Otis in a cheerful tone to his male henchman "Otis as you know ever since Suoerman has been the strongman of Metropolis, he has prevented me from achieving my goal to rule this city. Howver I have the greatest plan to achieve my dreams of ruling Metropolis short of being its mayor."

Otis asks Lex "What do have in mind boss? Do you plan to run him out?"

Lex says to Otis in a tone of happiness "Of course. Once Superman finds out of my plan to destroy the Golden State with those two nuclear bombs on the San Andreas Fault that will sink this state into the ocean, he will meet his doom which is the one item that can take him down. Look it at. A green rock that contains his number one weakness. Kyrptonite."

Otis asks Lex in a tone of curiosity "What happens when Superman meets Kryptonite?"

Lex tells Otis "Superman will be putty in my hands since I plan to give Superman his gold medal around his neck and then place him into the swimming pool where he will assume room temperarture. It will be payback when Superboy failed to save me when a chemical accident inside my lab had Superboy use his super breath to blow the chemicals that made me bald as a baby's behind. I swore from that day forward I would get my revenge on that alien from Krypyon."

Otis then tells Lex Luthor "I can see why you live by the old saying 'Don't get mad, get even." What the two villains do not know is that Superman has a group of students that will rescue him from any problem that he gets into like the old saying "Service with a smile." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	3. Lois Lane gets ready to interview Lex Luthor at his mansion in Metropolis.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this period of time Lois Lane is getting ready to fly inside a helicopter to cover a story of Lex Luthor's plan to get into real estate in his home which is a huge mansion in the high income group in town. There is just one catch. Lex is not exactly a saint in Metropolis.

As soon as Becky Botsford, her close friend and mentor Bob who is a monkey as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno as well as their close friend gymnast Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel are headed to their hotel room to be with their relatives so they can get some rest and relaxation until their super hero duties are needed, Lois Lane who is a reporter for the Daily Planet gets a phone call.

Lois answers the telephone in a polite manner by saying "Daily Planet. Lois Lane speaking. How I can assist you?"

Lex Luthor who is the richest man in Metropolis tells Lois "It is I, Lex Luthor. I have a story to share with you. I will grant you an interview at my residence that is located near the jewel store about my latest business venture that will change the world as we know it. Are you game?"

Lois tells Lex in a tone of sarcasm "Sure Lex Luthor I do know the saying 'Everyone has a price for the Million Dollar Man.' I will be there shortly since I am going to take a helicopter ride to your residence since you claim that an interview will give the Daily Planet some much needed publicity for the next edition. I will be there. Goodbye." Lois hangs up the telephone as she tells Clark in a cheerful tone "How did you enjoy your interview with this Becky Botsford character?"

Clark replies to Lois "It was a wonderful interview. Becky has this dream of being an English teacher when she reaches her adult years. How did you enjoy the twins?"

Lois tells Clark "It was not easy telling them apart with the exception that Donna has brown eyes and her younger sibling has green eyes. Debi told me something about her trumpet she calls Louisa that it contains magical powers to erase any information that she does not want people to share without her permission like secret identities of some super heroes."

Clark tells Lols "I guess Debi has been watching too many reruns of the 'Twlight Zone' again on television." Winks at Lois 

Lois then tells Clark "See you later Clark. I have to take a helicopter ride to visit Lex Luthor who told me that he wants to have me interview him for a business deal that he wants to share with me so I can place in the Daily Planet."

Clark tells Lois "Take care of yourself Lois. Lex Luthor has this reputation of being cunning when someone steps on his toes." 

Lois then tells Clark "I will take good care of myself Clark. I seriously doubt he would physically try to harm me."

Meanwhile back at Lex Luthor's home he tells his assistant Otis "The trap will be set soon. Once I get Lois Lane where I want her, then Superman like the knight in shining armor than he has on him, will come here where I will discuss my plans to have my own private home while he was will be out of my way with the green rock of Krytponite that I have hidden behind this lead door. Lois will come in handy as I use her as my pawn to make a deal with Superman."

Otis tells Lex "Boss. This plan is superb since we will get rid of Superman once and for all and we get to live in a lap of luxury." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	4. Lois Lane tries to enter The Lex Luthor Zone of dangerous missions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lois Lane who is a reporter for the Daily Planet newspaper has agreed to interview Lex Luthor in his mansion in Metropolis for a business deal that would in Lex's words "Shock the world" to its knees. His real plan is to get Superman to rescue Lois and fall down to him since he has his ace in the hole known as Kryptonite.

While Lois Lane is getting ready to conduct an interview for the Daily Planet newspaper since Lex Luthor intends to spill the beans of a superb plan that will kick up the sales of the Daily Planet to a new high since it will be an "exclusive" story by riding inside a helicopter along with a female pilot our mild mannered reporter Clark Kent who is secretly Superman is thinking to himself "If Lex Luthor wanted to be interviewed by Lois instead of myself for a 'huge exclusive story' for this newspaper it usually mean trouble for Lois since her curious nature makes her the target of her enemies which means Superman has to bail her out of another jam. I better ask my students Wordgirl and her Lexicon Bandits to tag along closely to watch what happens. If something happens to Lois at the hands of Lex, Superman and his team will deal with it as soon as possible."

In the meantime Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Bob alias Captain Huggyface as well as her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Moreno and their close family friend Gabrielle "Dee Dee" Squirrel are in the company of their parents at a Nights Inn Hotel in Metropolis watching a football game from the National Football League.

Dee Dee tells her friends "Becky, Bob and the twins. I have a feeling that even though Superman is the top strongman in Metropolis, his list of enemies is pretty huge and they probably would attempt to harm him if they feel he is a threat to their plan to dominate Metropolis or even the world."

Becky tells Dee Dee "You are correct. Dee Dee. What would be our roles as super heroes if there were no rivals for us to battle them without harming them physically which is in the code of Lexicon super heroes. Since you and my cousins spent time in Portobelo Panama in a boot camp for super heroes for four years I believe that you and your friends were taught the no killing doctrine from day one."

The trio tell Becky in unison "That is correct Becky. Rubbing out an enemy is bad news. Who do you call out riff raff if our enemies either reformed to the good side of the law, retired or kick the bucket. Our lives would be empty shells."

Becky tells her friends as well as her parents "I just have a feeling that Superman will ask us to assist him to take down anyone who tries to harm him in battle. Since he knows our secret identities and vice versa, I am sure he would contact us here or anywhere in Metropolis. Just be alert for anything since a super hero job is basically 24 hours a day."

In the meantime Lois Lane tells the pilot of the helicopter who is female "Let's get this show on the road. My exclusive interview with Lex Luthor will skyrocket the sales of the Daily Planet when it is over and done." 

Then the helicopter starts to make its move to the sky toward Lex Luthor mansion when it suddenly develops engine trouble as it leaves the Daily Planet rooftop,

Female pilot says to Lois "May day. May day. Lois. If this city has a guardian angel, he or she better make it here in a hurry since I am afraid this will be the last flight of my career as well as your career as a reporter." The helicopter than dangles over the edge of the Daily Planet building as both ladies scream for help. Can anyone save the duo? More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	5. Superman To The Rescue Of His Best Friend Lois Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this time while Lois Lane and the female pilot were dangling at the edge of the Daily Planet building due to a defective motor in the helicopter, Clark Kent who is secretly Superman due to his super hearing heard the cries of Lois Lane just outside the building.

Clark Kent who is secretly Superman saw an image from the Daily Planet Tower Camera an image of a helicopter dangling from the roof of the Daily Planet. Clark then runs away from his desk where he was writing an article of the Stars Of The Future kids story of Becky Botsford, her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Gabrielle "D D" Squirrel on his computer typewriter when he was thinking to himself "Lois Lane is in trouble. Time for Clark Kent to exit the scene and go to the janitor's office to change into Superman." 

Clark then sprints into a janitor closet and says "This is a job for Superman." as he changes into the Man Of Steel as he flies out of the Daily Planet window toward the roof where Lois Lane and the female pilot were shaking like leaves as the helicopter suddenly falls down like a rock down a hill as Lois and the female pilot are screaming at the top of their lungs as the helicopter is falling down to the street below from forty stories above the sidewalk.

Then out of the blue is Superman in flight as he is praying to himself "Just let me get there in time. Please do not fail me now. Amen." Then Superman manages to get under the helicopter as he holds it over his head like a weight lifter raised dumb bells as he manages to place the helicopter to the ground since he caught the helicopter at the 20th floor of the Daily Planet building.

As the helicopter safetly lands on the street below Lois tells Superman "I do not know who are you are but I can say is thank you from the bottom of my heart as I speak for the pilot." The female pilot wakes up as she sees Superman as the helicopter is safely on the ground with damage to the propellers due to the fall from the roof.

Female pilot tells Superman "We must have died and gone to Heaven. You must be Saint Peter."

Superman then chuckles at the comment from the pilot as he tells both Lois and the pilot "Close but no cigar. I am Superman. I am more than happy to save lives of anyone without expecting a reward."

Lois then tells Superman "I know that you are kind of busy but I was going to do a report for the Daily Planet by interviewing Lex Luthor since he has some great news that he wants to share with me. Could you take me there?"

Superman then tells Lois Lane "Lois let me contact my student in training Wordgirl to see if she can get you to Lex Luthor's home for the interview. If I go with you to take you to his home, he might try to harm you since I did not trust him to be nice with me since we have been rivals when he was a teenager in Smallville when an accident in his lab that caught fire. When I used my super breath to contain the flames, the chemicals inside the lab spilled on his hair which made him bald as an eagle. He swore to get even with me ever since."

Lois tells Superman "I understand. Please contact this Wordgirl since I doubt Lex would attempt to harm two females. A wise decision." Then Superman flies away to resume his work as Clark Kent who is going to contact his student Wordgirl in her hotel in Metropolis with her parents Sally and Tim Botsford so she can assist Lois to make her interview with Lex Luthor.

Meanwhile back at the hotel where she has seen the incident of the helicopter save from Superman she tells her parents "i just have this feeling that this helicopter accident was a death trap for Lois Lane and the pilot of that helicopter since I trust my instincts." 

Tim Botsford who knows that his daughter who was adopted as a young child in a forest in Fair City "If that is the case. Be careful. Metropolis is known for having some very shady characters that are not afraid to rub anyone out who gets in their way." More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	6. Superman has a chat with Becky Botsford so she can contact Wordgirl for a special assignment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lex Luthor has invited Lois Lane to visit him in his home to explain to her his plans to cause havoc in Southern California so he can have his own private island. The catch is that it is a ruse so Superman will come to the rescue his best friend. However Superman had his suspicions that Lois being in danger is a way for Lex to use his weakness which is Kryptonite to take him down.

At this time while Becky Botsford who is secretly Wordgirl has told her dad Tim Botsford that she this feeling that Superman would come to visit her at the hotel where Becky and her relatives to ask her to assist him to check on the welfare of Lois Lane.

Suddenly out of the blue Superman appears to the hotel room where the Bostfords were staying when Becky asks The Man Of Steel "Superman! What brings you here? We are not in any trouble by any chance?"

Superman tells Becky in a polite voice "Becky. I have come here to ask the assistance of your close friend Wordgirl and her partner Captain Huggyface since my good friend Lois Lane is scheduled to have an exclusive interview with Lex Luthor at his mansion. I suspect that he has plan to kidnap Lois so I can play the role of the Knight In Shining Armor and save her."

Becky asks Superman "So how does Wordgirl and Huggyface fit in to this caper?"

Superman tells Becky "I am sure you have heard of the old saying 'Better to be safe than sorry.' I know that Lex would never attempt to harm a young lady."

Becky then tells Superman "Okay. Good deal. However I will have my teammates who are my cousins on standby in case Lex decides to use Wordgirl as his hostage. There is strength in numbers."

Superman tells Becky "Who are your teammates?"

Becky tells Superman "They are known collectively as the Lexicon Bandits who are Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Panama Squirrel. It is always safe to have backup players on the team." Then at this point Becky and Superman shake hands as Superman leaves the hotel room as T J Botsford who is the younger brother of Becky sees The Man Of Steel waving goodbye to the Botsford family while Becky and Bob go to the bathroom to change into their heroes Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface respectively.

Then Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface then knock on the door next room across their hotel room to contact their cousins Donna and Debi Moreno who are identical twins to contact them to join Superman to keep an eye on him while he plans to visit Lex Luthor in his mansion.

Donna then tells Wordgirl "We will ask the assistance of the History Nut who is the one and only..."

Then Panama Squirrel tells her teammates "I guess you will be needing me as part of this mission?"

Debi says to Panama Squirrel "Of course. Superman will be leading us to the home of Lex Luthor but we have to run a spy mission to see if the coast is clear of any booby traps."

Wordgirl tells her mates "What are we waiting for? Tickets!" What was that again? More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	7. The trap is being set for Lois Lane by Lex Luthor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At this Lois Lane has arrived at the home of Lex Luthor who is the richest man in Metropolis so he can give Lois "An announcement that will shock the world." and he wants Lois to be the first to know of his plan to destroy the state of California into the Pacific Ocean and have his own private island.

At this time Lois Lane who is a reporter for the Daily Planet has arrived at the home of the Lex Luthor so she can the scoop of Lex Luthor's announcement that will in his own words "Shock the world as we know it."

Lois enters the mansion of Lex courtesy of his assistant Otis who is not the brightest bulb in the rack but good enough to act like a gentleman in the presence of Lois or any female.

Lex Luthor says in a tone of being cheerful "Welcome to my home Miss Lane. I heard through the grapevine that you had a minor accident at the Daily Planet where a helicopter fell off the building my rival Superman saved your life as well as the pilot."

Lois says to Lex "Let me guess. You were behind that accident? What you have gained by having me rubbed out? You know that dead reporters cannot interview anyone who is alive?"

Lex tells Lois "Please Miss Lane. If I wanted you to assume room temperature then that helicopter would been blown up. Now I may be a villain but rubbing you out is the last thing I would do to you. Now for the subject of what I wanted to reveal to you so you can have your exclusive story for the Daily Planet."

Lois asks Lex in a tense voice "Let me guess. You want to use me as a pawn for Superman to come here as the savior of the Earth with this ruse of doing an interview you." 

Lex tells Lois "I see that you have that sixth sense that tells you that despite being the richest man in Metropolis, that you think I am plans to kidnap you so that alien from Krypton will come here to save you from physical harm." Then Lex makes a head gesture to Otis to use a cloth loaded with chloroform over Lois nose and mouth as she passes out from the chemicals in about fifteen seconds.

Then Otis asks Lex "What now boss man? She is out cold like a light."

Lex tells Otis "Just put Miss Lane on the chair facing the front door. Her knight in shining armor should be here shortly so I can debut my special weapon which is Kryptonite. That green rock that shines like the sun will have down on the ground begging me for mercy."

In the meantime Superman is in flight along with his students Wordgirl, her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousins identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Panama Squirrel are near the home of Lex Luthor which is a mansion just outside of the city limits of Mertopolis when Superman tells the twins "OKay Donna, do your deal and enter the mansion of Lex and with the wristwatch to report back to me if the coast is clear."

Donna tells Superman "No problem. Just let me turn into a small fly and whoever in that mansion will not see me so I can give you an update. Wish me kuck."

Superman tells Donna "You know the old saying which is 'It is better to be lucky than good.'"

Then Wordgirl says to the other heroes "That has been our motto since we have battled some very villains in Fair City."

Superman then tells the other heroes "I have never had so much fun working with young super heroes since my time with the Legion of Super Heroes when I was younger than today."

All of the Lexicon heroes tell Superman in unison "We are glad to have you as our mentor."


	8. The trap is set to capture Superman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lois Lane is being held as a hostage against her will by Lex Luthor, Superman and the students he is training who are identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus, their cousin Wordgirl, her pet monkey and mentor Captain Huggyface and their close family friend Panama Squirrel have a plan to rescue Lois and foil Lex Luthor's plan to destroy California so he can have his own private residence on an island in the Golden State.

At this time Lois Lane is awakened after the effects of the chloroform has passed when she finds out that she has her hands tied by her side as she looks with a mean look at Lex Luthor by saying to him in a tense voice "Lex Luthor, your plans to destroy the state of California will end up in your failure. Mark my words."

Luthor then tells Lois "Your idol threats do not scare me Lois Lane. When Superman shows up to attempt to rescue you, my plans to have Superman drop to his knees and beg me for mercy that I do not rub him out."

At this point Donna Isthmus who is the proverbial fly on the wall is looking in a state of shock as she says to herself 'This Lex Luthor is one bad dude. In all of the years that my teammates and myself have battled through the years in both Portobelo Panama and Fair City, no one has ever thought of sending a state into the Pacific Ocean. Time for to exit from this stage and contact the other members of the group so we can take down this nasty villain."

Then Donna flies away from the room where she saw where Lois was taken as a hostage to the open window to where her teammates were waiting for her report. 

Superman asks Donna "Okay Donna Isthmus, what is the scene look like inside that place."

Donna says "I saw Lois Lane sitting down in a chair with her hands tied on her sides. I overheard Lex Luthor saying that he has a plan to 'take you down to your knees.' Whatever that means."

Superman then tells Donna and her mates "Lex Luthor has as an ax to grind me when he was working inside a lab when he was a teenager when an accidental fire that broke inside his lab that I built for him. I made an error of super my super breath to attempt to put out the flames but the chemicals that he was working with landed on his hair which made him bald as an eagle. This plan to destroy the state of California is not like him since he wants to rule Metropolis. About that comment of "having me brought down to my knees' could mean Lex has some Kryptonite where Lois is being held hostage."

Wordgirl then tells her cousin Debi "Debi you do have the power to play the role of the fake Superman to trick Lex into playing his hand of his attempt to harm our mentor. Are you game?"

Debi says to Wordgirl and to the other heroes "I am on it. The fake Superman I shall be. What is next for all of us? A united attack?"

Superman tells his teammates "Let just say that after you are able to find where the Kryptonite is located, just see to it that stays away from me. Like throw it into outer space."

All of the heroes tells Superman in unison "This is even better than being members of the Justice League."

Superman tells his students "Or even a member of the Legion of Super Heroes." The female members of the Lexicon Bandits as well as Captain Huggyface do a double take after Superman makes his remarks to them as a form of a pep talk to build their confidence. More to come. I do not the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	9. The stand in Superman meets Lex in the Lions Den.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Debi Isthmus has a plan to play the role of Superman to save Lois Lane and be able to beat Superman's weakness which is Kryptonite that put him down to his knees, Lex Luthor's plan to use bombs to destroy the state of California so he can have his own private island is going to be on full force.

At this point in time Superman whispers to Debi Isthmus who at this time has changed into what she calls "The fake (fill in the blank.)" so she can fly into what she calls "The Lions Den" to get some information of what Lex Luthor has plans to do without being exposed to Kryptonite. Superman then whispers to his student "Okay Debi when you get inside Lex Luthor's hideout, use your ear piece to relay anything that Lex has in mind. With my super hearing as well as your cousin Wordgirl, we will all enter inside the hideout as soon as Lex show us his cards in play.:

Debi then tells Superman "I will do my best to execute this game plan since Lois is a close friend of yours. When Lex gives all of us what is on his mind by having Lois as his hostage, then you, my older sister Donna, my cousin Wordgirl and her pet partner Captain Huggyface as well as Panama Squirrel we will all execute our plan to save Lois and put the villains in prison. Viva." Debi then kisses Superman on his left cheek as she flies away toward the entrance of Lex Luthor's hideout at super speed.

In the meantime Otis who is the assistant to Lex Luthor sees the fake Superman flying into the room where Lois Lane is sitting on her chair with her hands tied to her side as Lois says "My knight in shining armor has arrived." Otis then does a double take when he sees the fake Superman speak as the real Superman's voice "Okay Otis, where is your boss Lex Luthor? I need to speak with him. NOW!"

Lex Luthor then appears from behind a curtain as he speaks to the fake Superman "Superman. My good old buddy. What brings us here to my humble home? Trying to rescue Lois Lane from my clutches? We need to play the game of Let's Make A Deal." At this point Superman is outside the Luthor home speaking to a wrist watch to tell Debi what to say so she does not blow her cover on her earpiece that is not seen by the naked eye due to it being so small that it fits in her ear. "I need to know what is on your mind Lex. I do not have all day you know." 

Debi then follows the words of Superman to the letter as she speaks to Lex in Superman's male voice as Lex then tells the fake Superman "My plan is very simple. I will let Lois return to you safely if you let with your permission I will have two nuclear bombs fly toward the West Coast and the East Coast. My plan is to have the state of California go into the ocean as well as the state of New Jersey get into the ocean so I can have my own lap of luxury. So what is your decision Big Man?"

Superman then whispers into Debi's earpiece "You fiend. I would rather fall on my sword trying to save this planet which is my adopted home than to allow a snake like yourself destroy two states just for your own ego." Debi of course relays what Superman says on her earpiece.

Then Lex tells the fake Superman "I thought you would say that. And just for playing the game called 'Let's Make A Deal' you have just won the Zonk award. Here is your present and prize. Your fatal weakness. Kryptonite! Say sayonara to your life Superman." Then Lex shows a small rock that is green colored as Superman whispers in Debi's earpiece "Now start groaning like you have suffering a stomach cramp and slump to the floor." Debi obeys Superman's orders to a tee as she slumps to the ground face first while groaning the words "Kryptonite. I feel...so... weak...blacking out." Debi then "blacks our" as Lex places a medal around Debi's neck as Lex claims "I will glad to put on your tombstone. 'The last Kryptonian Boy Scout dies for saving the world he swore to protect.' Nice doing business with you."

At this point Superman looks at Panama Squirrel's medal she calls Golden which is placed around her neck as Superman sees his stand-in fall to the floor with the medal that is made out of Kryptonite around Debi's neck as Lex taunts his fallen rival. Lois at this time is weeping openly and very sad that her Knight In Shining Armor has failed to save her. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	10. Lex Luthor's plan to destroy both coasts can become a reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the stand in Supeman who is Debi Isthmus is selling the effects of being taken down by Kryptonite by Superman's arch rival Lex Luthor is close to being reality. Lex Luthor's plan to destroy a portion of California and New York will become a reality. Can the real Superman and his students prevent a major disaster from becoming a reality?

While the stand in or fake Superman who is Debi Isthmus who is the younger sister of Donna Isthmus and the cousin of Wordgirl has a medal wrapped around her neck that is loaded with Kryptonite which is Superman's weakness has his plan to have a pool`that is filled with water so our stand in heroine will drown so Lex can rub out his rival so can finish his mission to destroy both the Southern part of California as well as New York City with some bombs that are inside his hideout says to the stand in Superman "Game set match. Bye bye Superman. Now Otis and Lois will depart this hideout to witness the end of this world that you promised to save."

At this point in time the real Superman tells his students Lexicon heroine Wordgirl as well her pet monkey Captain Huggyface, her cousin Donna Isthmus and their new student Panama Squirrel "Now hear this since I will delegate authority to perform a rescue mission. Donna can you disguise yourself so you can rescue your sister from drowning?"

Donna says "I am on it Superman. A fly I will turn into and rescue my younger sister from drowning in that pool of water. What will you do with Lex Luthor and Otis?"

Superman says "Since Lex has this plan to fire two bombs with one aimed at Southern California and one aimed at Southern New York, I will be flying with Wordgirl and Huggyface to stop the East Coast from becoming a parking lot and Panama Squirrel as well as yourself and hopefully Debi will work on stopping the bomb from striking the West Coast. Viva." Then Superman gives hugs to his students for some well needed good luck that the mission to save the world is not completed in time."

At this time Lex along with his assistant Otis and Lois Lane who is hostage are leaving the hideout as Luthor presses the two buttons to launch the deadly bombs while Debi is in the pool of water that this time is up to her neck while having the medal around her neck as she sells that is about to drown when suddenly a fly appears close to her nose as Debi says "Okay fly. This is going to hurt me more than it does you." As soon as Debi is about to take a swing at the fly, the fly then turns into Donna Isthmus as she is the older sibling by two minutes.

Donna says in a tense tone of voice "Debi, you are right. It would hurt you more than it would it would hurt me since if you had taken a swing at me, you would learn the saying from our mom which is "Mess with me once and I wlll mess you twice as hard.' Now let me get that medal around your neck off. You look like one of those Winter Olympians at the medal stand." (The remark about being messed up was a quote from the late baseball player and manager Alfredo "Billy" Martin and the remark about the Olympics is a swipe at some sports stars who cannot keep their comments about politics to themselves. 

Debi smiles at her sister as she tells her "No problem Diva. After this mission is over. I am sure Superman will repay us for assisting him." Superman is thinking of inviting the Lexicon Bandits to a Justice League meeting one day. 

Donna then tells Debi "I am sure The Man Of Steel will have some way to repay us for assisting him. But he did not tell us what it would be." She winks at her younger sister as Debi takes off the medal with Kryptonite and hurls away near the table where Lex Luthor was sitting before he left the building. More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman and Wordgirl.


	11. The chase is on to stop Luthor's weapons from destroying both coasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Lex Luthor and his assistant Otis were taking Lois Lane as their hostage after Luthor pressed the buttons to release atomic bombs to destroy the West and East Coasts of America, Superman and his students the Lexicon Bandits are on a mission to take care of business of preventing the bombs from wiping out the populations of both major cities.

At this time after the Lexicon Bandits (Identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close friend Panama Squirrel) are shocked to learn that Superman was once part of a super hero group called the Legion Of Super Heroes when he was younger they take instructions from The Man Of Steel who will have the pleasure to assist him to prevent a major calamity.

Superman tells Panama "Panama Squirrel since you have the experience of handling very volatile situations, you can assist me from having that bomb destroying the New York City area. Wordgirl since you are working with your cousins, you delegate authority where your relatives will deal with the bomb that is going to the West Coast."

Wordgirl who is in the company of her pet monkey Captain Huggyface tells her cousins Okay twins since you have experience handling these types of calamities, I authorize you two to handle the bomb that is going to wipe out the Los Angeles metro area. Huggy and myself will follow Lex Luthor and his assistant Otis as well as their hostage Lois Lane and do our best to take them down without having any collateral damage. Good luck to all of you." 

The twins as well as Superman and Panama Squirrel speak in unison "We appreciate the kind words that you have shared with us. Now let's boogie." Then the heroes leave for this respective assignments.

At this time Lex Luthor who is in the company of Otis and Lois Lane are driving their auto toward Metropolis as Lois sees an atomic bomb fly over her as it is heading toward the East Coast due to the direction of the flight going to the sun area which is pointed in the east part of her view. 

Lois Lane tells Lex in a serious tone of voice "Lex you are a fiend. What do you gain by taking the lives of many innocent people just so you can live in the lap of luxury? "

Lex answers Lois in a tone of sarcasm "Because since you are an ace reporter for the Daily Planet, you and all of you news hound buddies will have the privilege of reporting the disaster of the century. You are basically being used as my pawn in case Superman can escape his trap that should end his life by drowning with the medal made of Kryptonite I placed on his neck."

At this time Superman who is flying alongside his new student Panama Squirrel who goes by the nickname The History Nut are getting close to catching the atomic bomb as it is flying toward the New York City area tells his student "Okay Panama. Time for you to get your feet wet in the Major Leagues by assisting me to push this atomic bomb toward outer space where it will not harm anyone on Earth."

Panama tells Superman "I got it Superman. Let us take this monster away from striking New York City by letting me go underneath the bottom of the bomb on the left side and you will take the right side underneath so we can launch into outer space." Superman then gives Panama a thumbs up.

In the meantime the twins Donna and Debi are approaching the atomic bomb that is flying close to the Los Angeles metropolitan area as Donna says to her younger sister by two minutes "Okay Debi I will take the left side of this monster by flying underneath and you take the right side of this monster underneath. Now let's do it like it could be the last mission of our life."

Debi replies to her older sister in a tone of sarcasm "Donna you know the old saying which is 'It ain't over until it is over.' As far as we are concerned, the game is in the early innings. Eight more innings to go in this World Series of Super heroes." Donna then gives her younger sister a thumbs up as their mission to send an atomic bomb to other space will be in the early stages. More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman.


	12. The atomic bombs explode in outer space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our super heroes from Krypton and Lexicon respectively have succeeded from preventing the bombs from destroying the East and West Coast of America. Now the job of Wordgirl and her Lexicon Bandits as well as Superman is rescue Lois Lane who is currently a prisoner of Lex Luthor and his assistant Otis.

Panama Squirrel and Superman use their super strength to send the atomic bomb that was going to destroy the East Coast of America by directing it to outer space where it would explode without any damage to the population of Earth.

Superman tells Panama "One down and one to go on this mission to save the people of the East Coast." At this time the bomb flies to outer space like a rocket when a spaceship that by being piloted by Colonel Gigglecheeks with Miss Power and Master Mind inside when the Colonel speaks in his native tongue "Bomb headed this way Miss Power. I have to make a movie to avoid being turned into a history note."

Miss Power then tells the strange looking animal "Then do your duty and move this spaceship away from all of us." Then the spaceship narrowly avoids betting hit by the bomb by two feet as all of the passengers and pilot say in unison "That was a close one. So much for our plans to invade Earth at this time."

The East Coast bomb then explodes in outer space while Donna and Debi Isthmus who are working to stop the West Coast bomb from striking the City Of Angels by using their combined strengths to send the atomic bomb to outer space when it approaches outer space it nearly strikes another spaceship that is piloted by the crew of the star ship Enterprise as Captain Kirk tells his assistant McCoy "A bomb headed our way. Move this ship away from it or we will be a history note."

Then McCoy moves the spaceship in another direction as the bomb narrowly missed hitting the ship by five feet as it explodes as it passes the spaceship. The crew of the Enterprise then say "That was a close call. I wonder who would try to harm us."

Kirk says "As soon as we find out, however is responsible has a lot of explaining to do."

At this time the Isthmus sisters who are identical twins shake hands with each other. Donna says to her young sibling "I just hope no one was injured in this dangerous mission of sending these bombs into outer space."

Debi tells her older sibling "Only the egos of Lex Luthor and Otis."

In the meantime Superman tells his student Panama Squirrel "Good job Panama. You are a fast learner,"

Panama tells Superman "My pleasure to work with an awesome teacher as youself Superman. What is next on our agenda?"

Superman tells his student "To locate the whereabouts of Lois Lane as well as Otis and Lex Luthor. I understand Wordgirl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface are watching the auto where Lois Lane is a hostage with Otis driving the auto and Lex Luthor sitting next to her as they are going to Metropolis so they can the game of "Let's Make A Deal".

Meantime Wordgirl tells Captain Huggtface "I would just love to see the faces of Lex Luthor, Otis and Lois Lane when the monkey throw maneuver will signal the end of their crime spree."

Huggyface tells Wordgirl "In one word. Priceless to see the faces of the villains white as a ghost. Game time is coming." More to come. I do not own the characters of Superman, Star Treak and Wordgirl.


	13. Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface are ready to rescue Lois Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Panama Squirrel and Superman celebrate the atomic bombs exploding in outer space without harming the cities that Eex Luthor and his henchman Otis aimed to do to both the East and West Coasts since identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus did their part to send the atomic bombs away from harm, it is up to Wordgirl and her partner space monkey Captain Huggyface to rescue Lois Lane who is a hostage of Lex Luthor.

At this time Lex Luthor is wondering why he has not seen any explosions of the atomic bombs that were supposed to wipe out both the East and West Coasts of America so he only would wipe out a huge amount of overpopulation in his view so he can have some more real estate to call home.

Lex asks Otis who is sitting in the back seat of his auto with Lois Lane, "Otis I have not heard any news on the radio about those bombs wiping out the targets that we had programmed to cut down the overpopulation in New York City and Los Angeles. Do you have any idea what happened?"

Otis stammering says to Lex "I do...do not know what happened. Our plan to wipe out Superman by drowning him in Kryptonite should have ended his life. I smell something fishy."

Lois then says to the two villains in a sarcastic tone "Maybe those Lexicon Bandits had something to do with it. I am starting to wonder..." Then Lois is interrupted when suddenly the auto that Lex is driving "Lois, Otis tell me I am living in a dream world. I swear that the auto is...flying?"

Then suddenly a young girls voice says as she is carrying the auto that Lex is driving "You did not count of my wisdom. Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Wordgirl who is in the company of her partner space monkey Captain Huggyface. You guys are going to be taking a detour to prison."

Then Lois stammers in fear "Wordgirl. I am only a hostage. I am not a criminal."

Wordgirl then tells Lois "Do not panic Miss Lane. A close friend of yours is getting to greet you at our next destination. Just call it a Paul Simon song 'Mother And Child Reunion' Okay Huggyface off to state prison and to reunite Lois with good friend whose name I will not mention at this time because it a surprise."

At this time Superman and his student Panama Squirrel contact the other members of the Lexicon Bandits the identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus by a Justice League signal he carries on his wrist as he tells them "Identical twins. Have you finished your mission?"

Donna replies to Superman "On behalf of my younger sibling, the bombs have exploded in space. Wait a second. My female senses are telling me a certain Captain Kirk is speaking to my earpiece. Come on Captain Kirk."

Captain James T Kirk then tells Donna Isthmus "Hello Donna Isthmus, this is captain James T Kirk of the Star ship Enterprise. My close assistant Mister Spock reports that a bomb came very close to hitting our spaceship. I hope it was not an act of hostility. Over."

Donna then tells Captain Kirk "On behalf of my younger sibling, we apologize for any problem we cause you. We did not mean any harm over."

Then Captain Kirk replies "That is okay. We thought that Khan was trying to attack us. Glad to know you admitted to your error. If you need anything from us, give us a call. Over."

Donna says to Captain Kirk "You have yourself a deal. Goodbye." Click.

Superman says to his students "Meet us at the correctional center in Metropolis. Wordgirl and her monkey partner have told me that they are taking Lex Luthor and Otis to the correctional center. See you when I see you later." Click.

More to come. I do not own the characters of Wordgirl and Superman as well as Star Trek.


	14. The last farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Lex Luthor and his assistant Otis is being taken to the state prison in Metropolis courtesy of Wordgirl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface as Wordgirl is carrying the auto to the state prison yard, Superman who is training Lexicon super heroines identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus as well as their close friend Panama Squirrel to reunite with their teammates, the reunion of Lois Lane and Superman is coming soon.

At this time the auto that was being carried by Wordgirl and her pet monkey Captain Huggyface is about to land safely at the prison in Metropolis when the warden sees the auto with a young girl who is her preteens and a monkey who is being carried by Wordgirl placing the auto on firm ground tells Wordgirl "Young lady with the monkey on her back, I do not who you are but I want to thank you for bringing in Lex Luthor and Otis here. This town salutes you and your monkey partner."

Wordgirl then tells the Warden "Hello Warden. My name is Wordgirl. The monkey is my partner and mentor Captain Huggyface. Our pleasure to stop the crime spree of Lex Luthor and his partner Otis. Oh by the way Lois. Your surprise in his way to greet you. Look up in the sky."

At this point Lois Lane sees Superman who is leading his students identical twins Donna and Debi Isthmus and their close family friend Isthmus "Panama" Squirrel who are flying in formation behind the Man Of Steel.

Superman then lands on the ground when Lois runs up to him and she starting crying tears of joy as she tells him "Superman, You are not dead?"

Superman then Lois as he wipes a tears from her cheeks "Lois I am alive and well thanks to Debi Isthmus (He points to her as she is on the ground and waves to Lois.) Debi has the power to change into me or anyone else. She basically was acting my part when Lex Luthor placed the Kryptonite oh her inside his home. As you know Lois reunited and it feels so good once again to see a friendly face once again." Then Superman kisses Lois in her mouth as the warden, the Lexicon Bandits start to shed tears of joy. When the kiss scene is finished Superman tells Lois "I believe that you have an article to write for the Daily Planet. Can I give you a lift back home?"

Lois then tells Superman "Of course Superman, since Lex and Otis took me a hostage against my will, I would love to go back to the Daily Planet and write this story."

Superman then tells his students "As a way of saying thank you for all of your help, I will treat you to a nice dinner in Metropolis. Deal?"

The Lexicon Bandits including Wordgirl all say in unison "Superman you have yourself a deal. Lead us to the place after you take Lois back to her workplace."

Superman then tells his students "Up. Up and away. Goodnight Warden." The warden then says "Goodnight" back to Superman as he waves back to the Man Of Steel and his students as Lex and Otis listen to the prison music being played over the loudspeaker that is playing the hit song "Ferry Cross The Mersey" as this story ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is another version of the original "Superman" movie that came out in 1978 which starred the late Christopher Reeves. The addition of the Lexicon Bandits is basically a story that Superman is now training kid super heroes to assist him when he gets into trouble instead of having Superman to deal with a grumpy Batman. Lights beat darkness any day of the week.


End file.
